


New Year's Eve

by NoahK



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [14]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, nye au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahK/pseuds/NoahK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca isn't really looking forward to New Year's Eve but she is looking forward to spending it with a particular redhead...that is until her flight gets delayed completely shattering everything Beca had planned to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Anon Request - Prompt: It's NYE and the Bellas are all back from being home for the holidays. All except Chloe. She's snowed in at her parents house and can't get a flight back to Barden. Beca is devastated, because she has finally worked up enough courage to kiss Chloe at midnight and confess her love. She spends the night bitter and very "Beca". At 11:55 she can be found in her room, headphones on, slouched over her laptop. But she's surprised when at 11:59 a certain redhead removes those headphones...
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for the delay everyone finals got hectic and I was unable to post in the midst of it all. I'm home now so expect a mass of fics in the coming days. There will be 25 in this series. And I will continue doing prompts after this as well but will make a new series for them to go into :)

New Year's Eve is one of those days that is only really fun when you’re spending it with someone else or maybe at a party if that’s something you’re into. In this case Beca isn’t much of a fan of the party facet of it but she was looking forward to spending it with a particular redhead. That is until she got a call from Chloe around noon saying that she probably wouldn’t be there due to weather conditions that just completely put Beca into a mood.

“It’s fine, Chlo,” Beca mumbled already feeling herself tune out the world.

“You sure?” Chloe asks her voice hesitant.

“Yeah. It’s whatever. I gotta go work on some stuff but, uh, see you soon,” Beca replies quickly barely giving the other girl a chance to say goodbye before hanging up. She sighs to herself before dropping herself into her desk chair to get some serious mixing done. Afterall what better way to drown out the world than to mix music.

**Chloe (12:41 pm):** Flight is officially delayed :(

**Beca (1:03 pm):** that sucks

**Chloe (1:04 pm):** Entertain me?

**Beca (1:26 pm):** working on a mix

**Chloe (1:28 pm):** Are you mad?

**Beca (1:35 pm):** it’s not like I had plans or anything so no biggie

**Chloe (1:39 pm):** You’re doing that whole shut out the world thing…

**Chloe (1:58 pm):** Becs…

The only reason Chloe flew back and forth between home is because she didn’t want to pay to have her car on campus and it was a little bit of a lengthy drive for her liking. Meanwhile the flight wasn’t even an hour and a half. The drive, however, was about six and a half hours. So it was entirely worth her flying into Atlanta from Tampa instead of dealing with the lengthy drive although now she was really hating it. The rain wasn’t even that bad in Tampa and yet the flights were delayed for who knows how long and waiting around an airport is the last way Chloe wants to spend New Year’s Eve.

“Are you sure this is what you want to do?” Chloe’s mom asks for the umpteenth time. The younger redhead nods her head throwing her suitcase into the back of her beat up Jeep.

“I’m sure. I really want to get back tonight and besides something’s up I can just feel it,” Chloe claims with the slam of her trunk. Her mom sighs next to her but she knows she’s won this battle this time.

“Okay. Just drive safe, sweetie. And make sure you tell me about this little suspicion of yours and how it plays out,” her mom requests. The older woman pulled her daughter into a tight embrace that Chloe happily returned.

“I’ll be good. And don’t you worry I will update you as soon as I know what’s up,” Chloe chirps happily while her mom squeezes her shoulders.

“I know,” she nods with a smile. “Now get on the road if you want to get there before midnight.”

“Bye, mom. Thank you,” Chloe mumbles as she climbs into her jeep.

“Anytime sweetie.”

Chloe waved goodbye to her mother as she backed out of the driveway. The second she was around the corner she had her favorite playlist blaring through the speakers and was singing along to pretty much every song that came on. By the time she made it onto the highway Beca still hadn’t answered her texts even though almost 3 hours have past since then. And that is what made CHloe so certain that something was going on with Beca because the only time she gets into these moods is when her plans get ruined or someone does something to piss her off. And she knows that the latter is unlikely.

//

As the hours ticked by the redhead got more and more antsy because she was now afraid that she wouldn’t make it to Barden before midnight. And she really, really needed to be there. For some reason she felt like it was life or death to be there by midnight. Maybe it’s because she’d rather not go into a new year while driving or maybe it’s because she just has a really weird feeling about it. Either way she’s trying her hardest to make it back to the house in just enough time but has pretty much accepted the fact that it probably wasn’t going to happen afterall.

Beca on the other hand had all intentions of ringing in the new year doing exactly what she was doing. Closing herself off from the world and mixing her music like usual. Who cares about her previous plans to ring in the new year and who cares if maybe now she just wants to give up entirely.

So the last thing Beca was expecting was someone taking off her headphones just before the official final countdown began.

“30!” The Bellas cheered from downstairs.

“Chloe,” Beca gasped out in complete surprise.

“Hey, you,” the redhead responded adjusting the headphones that are now sitting around Beca’s neck.

“Hi,” she whispered in shock.

“15!”

“I, uh, I’m just gonna for it,” Chloe decided a moment later.

“What?” Beca started only to be cut off by Chloe closing the space between them entirely.

“10!”

Neither of the girls pulled away which only caused a smile to break out on both of their faces. And continuing to kiss anyway.

“9, 8, 7, 6, 5,” The Bellas yelled loudly enough for the whole block to hear but somehow neither of the girls seemed phased by the screams of their friends a floor below them. “4, 3, 2, 1, 0!”

“Happy New Year,” Amy roared above the others who threw around confetti and made various loud noises in celebration.

It’s at 12:01 am on January 1st, 2016 that Chloe pulls away from the younger girl to rest her head against the other’s forehead. “This is gonna be our year, Becs. Happy New Year, love.”

“Happy New Year, Chlo. And I have a feeling it’s gonna be a great year too,” Beca mumbled with a smirk. 

"What did you have planned by the way?" Chloe asks with a smile. 

"This actually," Beca laughs before closing the distance between them again. Because for once something that Beca planned was working out the right way albeit it didn't really start out the way that she had hoped but at least the gist of her plan went the way she wanted. And for once Beca doesn't really hate New Year's Eve or the countdown leading up to the new year because for once she has a story to go along with it. For once something actually went according to plan.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing 25 days of Ficmas!
> 
> Come bug me at noahsthetic.tumblr.com especially if you've got prompts for me (holiday related or not...you request it I will 100% write it)
> 
> Thanks by the way for the kind words and as reference I'm doing the prompts in the order that I'm getting them so sorry for the wait! They're coming trust me :)
> 
> Expect a rush of fics in the next 5 days


End file.
